Light and Dark, Like an Oreo
by Warzonebeta
Summary: A love story between Raven and Static. Will have Static meeting Raven's family...yes as in Trigon and Arella. Note: may contain my first lemon...kiddies not welcome. The title meaning will become clear in chapter two.


*DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or DC*

(NOTE: Lemons aren't my thing…but I may write one for this. Also Raven adopted the three kids; Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, also she is engaged to Static.)

Ages:

Virgil Hawkins: 24

Raven Roth: 25

Melvin: 14

Timmy (Boomer): 12

Teether (Bite-force): 10

Raven gasped her four red eyes closing in pleasure as her lovers fingers trailed her back, his lips placing feather kisses along her neck, then he used his lips to trace her chest, she let her hands twist in his hair as he drew his fingers close to her most sacred places stopping just short of breaking her one boundary, then the fingers trailed up her chest to cup her breast instead making her moan loudly, looking into his eyes she leaned in to…_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP._

Raven and Virgil shot out of bed, several lamps exploding via dark energy and electricity "Foreplay counts as violating the no sex till marriage agreement" standing near the bed was the Dark Knight himself holding an alarm clock, Raven shrieked and pulled the blanket around her, leaving her lover stark naked and redder then her eyes "…As happy as I am to know you are truly male…get some pants on please" Batman chuckled at the boy's antics of trying to put on a pair of pants "Umm…a little privacy would be nice…" Raven growled trying to hide the fact that she currently had four eyes "…Ms. Roth try to use self control, my car needs to be replaced…again" he grimaced "Damn it I told you we should have gone to an uninhabited planet" the boy growled "Virgil…" Raven chuckled "What?" Virgil sighed "Nothing" Raven smiled uncharacteristically, using her powers to help him with his zipper. "Ms. Roth please return home, you two need to plan for the first meeting with your familys" both lovers groaned at this thought. Raven opened a portal and gave Virgil a quick kiss and whispered in his ear "12:00 PM, my room" she grinned at his expression.

------------(LATER)-------------

Raven sat on her bed with Starfire looking through old photos and items "Raven look" Starfire giggled at a photo of Raven and Virgil from last halloween, Virgil was in a priest outfit and Raven in a nun outfit, Raven smiled a little "Good memories" she sighed.

She remembered that fateful night that her lover's world crashed to the ground, an event that he would never recover from…

_---------_(5 YEARS AGO)--------------

"NO" Static screamed as he barreled toward his destroyed home, he landed and ran to where the door used to be, he began moving the debris until he moved a a large piece and fell to his knees. When Batman, Superman, and The Titans arrived at his location they slowed at the sight of the powerful teen on the ground sobbing "Static…" Robin stopped at the sight of two burned corpses "…No" Robin gasped, Superman slowly walked forward and took of his cape putting it around the boy and pulled him into a hug.

As they walked away Raven saw something in the hand of one of the corpses, she took it and walked over to Static "I think they wanted you to have this" she handed it to him, it was a framed photo of his family.

-----------(PRESENT)-------------

"Earth to mommy" Raven jumped "Melvin please don't startle me…and we agreed not to call me mommy until I get married" She chuckled hugging the little girl "Can we get ice-cream" Timmy asked "Chocolate peanut butter, mint chocolate, strawberry, and green tea…am I forgetting any?" all three kids screeched in joy "Daddy" and ran to Virgil hugging him, Raven smiled as the green tea ice-cream was delivered to her via her fiance's powers.

-------------(2 HOURS LATER)-------------

"Man those kids go to sleep so fast…" Virgil started before having his mouth claimed by pale grey lips "You and I have unfinished business lover boy" Raven growled lustfully her eyes glowing "Right you are" Virgil flipped her around so her back was to him and began tracing her chest with his fingers and then **"**HALT IN THE NAME OF ABSTINENCE** " **a voice boomed "…How bad would it look on my record if I brutally murdered Cyborg?" Static snarled "You have to hand it to him, the second Batman asked him to make sure we didn't do anything stupid he was on it like white on rice" Raven moaned " Virgil gave her a knowing look, they both sent twin bolts of energy under the door, and loud yelp was heard.

(END OF CHAPTER 1)


End file.
